A Missing Twin
by Elizabeth Ashley
Summary: Zack and Cody go on a trip with thier mom and Zack ends up missing...


A Missing Twin ( A Suite Life Fanfiction)

"Cody hurry up, we're going to be late." Zack complained

"I'm hurring, but I can't find my shoes." Cody informed his twin.

"Look under your bed dumb dumb." Zack said .

"I already did...dumb dumb." cody said.

"They have to be somewhere, they couldn't have just magicly disapeared." Zack said with a sigh.

"Like your brain?" Cody joked. Zack rolled his eyes at him. Right then Carey just walked into their room, she was holding cody's shoes.

"Cody these were in the hallway, hum easy for someone to steal them." She said while handing Cody's shoes to him.

"Thanks mom." Cody said putting them on.

"Who's brain is missing now?" Zack asked Cody sarcasticly. Cody let out a fake laugh.

Down in the lobby

Before leaving Zack was flurting with Maddie in the lobby. "Hey sweet thang." he said walking up to the candy counter.

"Hey Zack." Maddie replied.

"So are you going to miss me while I'm gone?" he asked giving her a big smile.

"Not really." she replied.

Zacks smile turned into a frown. Maddie let out a laugh.

"Zack I was joking, of course I'm going to miss you."

"I for one won't miss you." Zack turned around to see London standing behind him.

"Did I even ask you?" Zack asked rudely.

"No but everyones business is mine." She said in a snoby tone.

"London why don't you buy yourself a new name and leave us alone." Zack said.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"It's a name of a place in the United Kingdom."

"I don't get it." She said looking clueless.

"What else is new?" Zack rolled his eyes.

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"More like slow."

Maddie laughed at Zacks comment. London gave her insalted look.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Maddie said.

"I see how it is, you're just mad because I'm rich and the rest of you are poor."

"Poor would be living in the streets you airhead." Zack yelled.

"Zack I hate you and when you leave on your trip don't come back. I hope that you never show your face in this hotel again! I wish that you would

just disapear!" London yelled and then stormed off.

"I wish that you would just disapear." Zack mimicked. Just then Maddie and Zack begin to laugh.

Right then Carey and Cody walked into the lobby, bringing down three suit cases.

"Zack thank you so much for leaving your suit case upstairs and leaving me to carry it down." Carey said putting both suit cases down.

Zack blushed. "Sorry mom." Cody held his with both hands, he saw London talking to Mr. Moseby on the other side of the lobby and she looked

really angry.

"What's with London?" Cody asked.

"Zack what did you do?" Carey asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"How come everytime London gets upset, people blame me?" Zack asked tring to look innocent.

"Because you're the one that makes her upset." Carey informed him.

"Well, she started it." Zack told her.

"Yeah she wished for Zack to disapear and to never return." Maddie said.

"I wonder why." Carey said sarcasticly and then added"Let's go before anymore trouble is caused." They all picked up their suit cases and

headed to the entrance, then Zack turned to look at Maddie. "Bye." he said waving.

"Have a nice trip." Maddie said as they left.

Carey and the twins were on their way to Ocean City Maryland. After an hour on the road Cody had to use the bathroom.

"Mom can you pull over? I need to use the bathroom." Cody asked from the backseat.

"Can you hold it for a little while?" she asked.

"But I need to go now." he whined.

"Is it a emergency?"

"Yes."

Carey begin to pull on to the side of the rode.

"Mom what are you doing?" Zack asked taking his headphones off.

"Cody has to use the bathroom and we're not near a rest area." Carey said.

"But mom, you told us to never-"

"I know but Cody needs to go badly. Go on sweety." She said as the car came to a stop.

Cody got out of the car and walked behind a tree.

"What's taking him?" Zack said unpatiently.

"Give him a secound, he just got out." Carey said.

A couple of minuites later Cody came back into the car.

"Feel better?" Carey asked, Cody nodded.

"You should, since we had to wait." Zack complained. Cody just rolled his eyes at his twin. "Yeah it would have been differnt if you had to go."

Cody said. "Real men hold it in." Zack said.

At the cheap hotel

As Carey and the twins got out of the car they walked up the hotel. Zack looked at Cody.

"Bet this hotel is lame." he said.

"Bet you're right." Cody replied as they walked in. As soon as Carey paid for the room, the three of them went up to the third floor. They walked in

their room and the twins noticed two beds.

"Mom where are you going to sleep? Theres only two beds." Zack said.

"I Know that there is only two beds. You guys are going to be sharing one." she informed them.

"No way!" The twins said in unison.

"Well one of you could always sleep on the floor." She offered.

"Have fun Cody." Zack said.

"I don't think so, you sleep on the floor."

"Why should you get the bed?" Zack asked.

"Because I'm ten miniutes younger, I'm more delacate, plus your a little bigger than I am, so you'll be just fine."

"Nice try lil brother."

"Why don't I make the decison for you?" Carey butted in.

"Okay." They both said.

"Share the bed."

They both glared at each other.

That night

The twins ended up sharing the bed!!!!!!!

"Zack you're squising my leg." Cody complained.

"Well if you stayed on your side of the bed, you wouldn't have this problem."

"It's not my fault that you're bigger than I am."

"If you wern't so scrony, I couldn't roll on you."

"Why don't you sleep on the floor?"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Can you both be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Carey complained.

"Sorry mom." They said in unison.

"Zack do me a favor and try not to roll on me." Cody whispered.

Zack rolled on top of Cody just to annoy him.

"Zack get off of me." Cody snaped.

"Sorry Cody I'm too big, remember?" With that Cody scratched Zacks arm.

"Ow, you idiot, you hurt me." Zack said rolling back on his side of the bed.

"Dumb dumb I'm bleeding."

"Boo hoo." Cody laughed.

"Shut up."

"And you call me a wimp."

"That's because you are."

"Whatever."

"How could you scratch me with your nails being short?"

"I have my ways." Cody smiled.

"Grr Cody just sleep on the floor it's less complicated."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stuburn?"

"You're the one being stuburn."

"Come on Cody just sleep on the floor."

"No, sometimes I wish that didn't have a twin because you annoy so much." Cody lashed.

"You know Cody you're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah I'm not your twin, I'm your clone."

Cody gave him a look and then said"If you were my clone, than you would make good grades, but you don't. Remember that time you

spelled textbooks wrong?" Cody laughed.

Zack gave him an evil look.

"Dude I was joking." Cody added.

"Hey Cody I have an idea but it's going to be tricky."

Zack looked over at his moms bed then turned to Cody. The both of them nodded. Big grins appeared on their faces.

The next morning Carey woke up and then realized that that she was on the floor. She looked up to see Zack in her bed and Cody in the other."I

don't know how they do it." She said to her self. She stood up.

"Wake up!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Zack and Cody sat up fast with their eyes wide open.

"Hi mom, how you doing?" Zack asked.

"Why are you sleeping in my bed? And how in the world did you move me without waking me?" She asked.

"We have our ways." Zack answered.

"You didn't answer my first question"

"I couldn't sleep with Cody, he kept complaining that I was crushing him." Zack said.

"Crushing you?" She asked sternly.

"Well he kept laying on my leg and it hurt." Cody told her.

"You guys are crybabies." Carey said.

"No we're not." They said in unison.

Back on the road

Cody was reading a book while Zack was listening to his I Pod. Carey was singing a song that distracted Cody greatly.

"Mom don't sing, I'm trying to read." Cody complained.

"It's either that or I tell jokes."

"Singings just fine."

That afternoon

Carey pulled into Apple Bees for her and her family to catch an earily dinner.

Inside after the three of them had ordered again Cody needed to use the restroom.

"Hey mom wheres the Mens room?" Cody asked.

"Over there honey." Carey pointed to the back of the restrunt.

"Thanks." He said getting up.

"How many times does he have to go? What does he drank? Gallons?" Zack asked.

"At least this time we're near restrooms." Carey replied with a laugh.

"What's that smell?" Zack asked with concern.

Carey smelled it too. "Yeah."

"That's the smell of smoke." Zack said.

Carey looked up to see smoke coming out of the kicthen area and then turned back to Zack.

"That can't be good." Her voice shook.

"Maybe I should go get Cody." Zack said.

"Good idea, hurry." Carey told him.

Cody left the restrooms and begin heading back to the table, as walked right pass Zack as he went back to the table. The twins didn't

notice eachother. Cody had noticed the smoke and had went outside with his mom.

Zack entered the restroom. "Cody." No repliy. Zack saw a fat guy washing his hands. "Hey have you seen my twin?" He asked.

"Yes he just walked out." The man told him.

"Thanks Biggie." Zack said.

Before Zack was able to get out the spraklers were set off. The fat man pushed Zack aside and ran out. Zack sliped and fell onto the floor,

he hit his head on the floor causing Zack to go unconcess. All he could hear were alerms going off and people screaming.

Outside the buliding Carey kept asking Cody where Zack was.

"I don't know I didn't see him." Cody told her.

"Maybe he's on the other side." Cody suggested.

"Okay stay here while I go check." She said running to the other side of the building.

When Carey reached the other side she saw firefighters and ran up to them.

"Have any of you seen my child? He's fourteen and has blonde hair and blue eyes and his name is Zack." She said in panic.

"Mam we didn't see any body in there, but we will look around the primeter." He replied then added " I'm sure that he is fine."

Back to Zack

Zack woke up to find himself in a different place and laying on a towel in an empty room. He shivered from his clothes being wet.

He sat up slowly and looked around. _This isn't the restaurant._ He thought. With that Zack stood up confussed.

"Oh great, I've entered The Twilight Zone." He said throwing his arms in the air out of frusteration. "Either that or I'm kidnaped." Then he let out a

sigh of frustration. Right then the door slammed open. Zacks heart begin to pound as he saw a black figure standing in the door way. Then he let

out a scream.

Carey and Cody

Carey stoped the fire fighter that she had seen ealier.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"We never found him, we looked again in the restaurant and around the primiater parking lot twice, even the dumpsters, no trace."

"Do you know where he could be?" She asked with a tear escaping her eye.

"No tell us his name and we will get a search party for him."

"Zackary Martin." She said.

"Do you have a picture?"

She nodded and handed him a picture out of her purse and handed it to him.

"We're on it." He said leaving.

"Thanks." She said walking back to Cody. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" Where's Zack?" He asked.

"He's missing." She whispered.

"Oh no her wish came true." Cody whined.

"Who's wish came true?"

"Zack told me while we were swiming at the cheap hotel that when he insalted London that she said that she wished for Zack to disapear and to

never return." Cody explained.

"Oh honey it's just a ca-link-a-dink don't worry we'll find him."

"But what if something bad happens to him, I don't want to be twinless." Tears ran down Cody's cheeks. "It's all my fault if I didn't go to the

bathroom we would be together with none of us missing. But no he had to come along looking for me and now somebody has kidnaped him. I

wish that I was kidnaped instead." He sobed.

"Honey first off it's nobody's fault. You don't know for sure if he's been kidnaped. Maybe he wondered off or something." She said.

"No my twin telepathy feels panic, he's scared somewhere, screaming, I can feel it."

Back to Zack

There were two men standing before him, a guy with blonde hair and a guy with bushy red hair. They stood there for a secound and then entered

the room. The one with blonde hair hit the red head up side the head in disgust.

"You idiot you got the wrong kid!" The blonde yelled.

"But I thought that you meant for me to kidnap a kid." The red head replied.

"I told you to pick up my soon who is sixteen, does this kid look sixteen? No he's like eleven!" He yelled.

"Um... I'm fourteen." Zack butted in.

"Whatever." The red head said.

"Where did you come from kid?" The blonde asked.

"Apple Bees." Zack replied.

"Man that's an hour drive from here, thanks a lot Gunther! By the time we get back that place will be closed!"

_Gunther, what a retarded name._ Zack thought.

"Sorry Donny." The red head said.

"You should be." Donny told him.

_Donny is a retarded name too._ Zack thought as he watched them argue. _This is pretty entertaining , maybe this won't be so bad. _

_Wherespopcorn when you need it?_ Zack thought grining.

"Does he look like my son to you Gunther? No!" Donny yelled.

"I didn't know that you wanted me to get Kirk, I thought that you said kidnap a kid!" Gunther yelled back.

_What's with these stupid names?_ Zack thought.

"Gunther you're such a retard!" Donny said.

"Yeah Gunther." Zack added.

"See even the kid agrees." Donny said.

"Zack." Zack told him.

"Um... Zack." Donny added. "Are you even listening to me Gunther?" he asked.

"No he's probley tuning out at the fact that he only uses about one percent of his brain." Zack laughed.

Gunther gave him a mean look. Donny laughed.

"Zack you're pretty funny, you're pretty cool." Donny said.

"Like he would know anything about me." Gunther sneered.

"It's not my fault that you're stupid." Zack told Gunther. Again Donny laughed.

"I hate you, you're mean." Gunther whined.

"Isn't hate such a powerful word." Zack laughed. Gunther begin to cry.

Zack and Donny exchanged glances and begin to laugh.

Cody and his mom

Back in a hotel room, near the restrunt Carey was on her cell phone a lot trying to find out any information that could lead her to her son.

Mean while cody was watching MTV. Then Jo Jo's new music video came on. Cody thought that she was really beautiful.

"I wonder what my life would be like if Jo Jo was my bride." He sighed as he fantised. "It would be pure paradise." Cody said out loud in a that

sounded that he was in love. Cody dreams about his future. Carey gave him a strange look as she saw him drool over Jo Jo. She hung her

phone up.

"Why would she want to marry you when you have your brother to worry about?" she asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Cody blushed.

"Uh hu." she replied.

"Sorry." he said.

"Do you even care about your brother?"

"Of course I do I just needed a break from worrying."

"Sorry sweetie but you and I can't take a break until he is found."

"But Jo Jo is eye candy."Carey gave him a stern look.

"Just kidding, let's look for Zack."

"Good idea." Cody turned off the t.v. and followed his mom out the door.

Back to Zack

"Zack do you mind staying the night?" Donny asked.

"I don't know my moms probley worried."

"Does she have a cell phone?"

"Yeah can I call her?"

"Phones this way."

Zack walked with Donny to the phone, it was on a little table by a chair. Zack picked it up and dailed his moms cell phone number and placed to

his ear. then he heard Carey pick up.

"Hello?" She said sounding anxious.

"Hey mom this is Zack."

"Zack where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm up near this place, about an hour from Apple Bees."

"What place?"

"Hold on" Zack looked at Donny, "What place is this?" he asked.

"The Fredricks Mansion." Donny told him.

"The Fredricks Mansin." Zack told Carey. "He told me that it was off Madison Avenue." Zack said.

"No one kidnaped you did they?"

"No it was a misunderstanding."

"Thank goodness."

"Yeah I will tell you the whole story when you pick me up."

"Love you sweetie, see you in a couple of hours."

"Bye." Zack hung up.

He looked at Donny, "So Donny do you have any thing cool for me to do while I wait for my mom?" Zack asked.

"I have an indoor swiming pool."

"Sweet."

Donny gave Zack a pair of Kirks swim trunks to borrow. Zack jumped into the pool splashing Gunther in the face, this was the sweet life.

Cody

"Mom we've been this way three times, you're going around in circles and it's driving me crazy!"

"That's because I don't know where I'm going." she told him.

"Well pull over and ask somebody for directions."

"But I don't know any body here."

"We'll never get there at this rate."

Finally she pulled over and asked somebody for directions.

Zack

Zack was now playing baskitball one on one with Donny on his in door court. Gunther sat in the corner picking his nose.

"That is so gross." Zack told Donny.

"Don't worry that's normal for that idiot."Zack let out a laugh.

"Hey Donny watch this." Zack said throwing the baskitball at Gunthers head. Gunther whined.

"Oh grow up." Donny told Gunther. Zack laughed.

"Who's that?" Zack turned around to see Donny's son Kirk standing in the door way.

_He ugly._ Zack thought. Kirk looked a lot like Gunther.

"Kirk this is Zack." Donny said.

"Hi." Zack waved.

"Hey." Kirk said.

"Yeah the reason he is here is all because of Gunther." Donny explained.

"Let me guess, he missed heard you when you told him to pick me up and he thought you said kidnap a kid and ended up with Zack?"

Donny nodded.

"Man Gunther you're stupid." Kirk said.

Zack laughed and added "His name goes with his personality."

"That was funny, you're pretty cool." Kirk laughed.

"You are too." Zack lied.

"Thanks."

"Let me ask you something, do you like your name?" Zack asked.

"No."

"Thought so neither do I."

"Do you like yours?"

"Yeah."

"I wish that my name was Cody." Kirk said.

"No! Please don't say that."

"Why?"

"That's my twins name."

"Dude you have a twin?"

"Yeah."

"No way that is like so cool."

"It's true and he gets on my nerves, and he thinks that he's a little know it all."

"He's the smart one huh?"

"Only book smart, but he's not cleaver like my self."

"You just keep believing that Zack."

Cody

Carey was again lost!!!!!!!!

"Mom that Mexican guy didn't give us very good directions, I think that he was on something."

"Yeah his directions did lead us to the middle of nowhere, but don't worry I will get us out of this mess."

"That's what you said last time."

"I can't help it that I'm lost."

"Well please hurry because I'm starving."

"Sure honey , after I find my way out this little place filled with dust and dirt."

"Please don't take three hours doing it."

"I'll try not to." She grumbled.

Zack

"So do you play video games?" Zack asked.

"No." Kirk said.

"I like to make finger puppets."

Zack gave him an odd look. "Right, I'm going to call my mom and see what's taking her."

Zack went to the nearest phone and dailed his moms cell, he saw that Gunther was standing right beside him.

"Hey mom what's taking you? ...Mom never take directions from a drunk Mexican." Zack let out a sigh. "Tomorrows fine, even though it would

probley take you a week." Zack begin fiddling with a lose thread on his hoodie. "What tone? I didn't take a tone with you, let me talk to Cody.

(Pause) Cody you're the smart one tell mom how to get here. (Pause) Some help you are...Sorry I didn't mean that. Try to see if theres any way

that you can buy a map. I'll be here bored waiting for you to come tomorrow. Alright later man, bye." Zack hung up.

"Drunk Mexican?" Kirk asked.

"You like to evesdrop, don't you?"

"Of course."

That night Zack sleept in the guest room. He tossed and turned a bit as he dreamed.

_"Zack I bet you that I can beat you at your favorite video game." Cody said._

_"Yeah how much?"_

_"Twenty dollars."_

_"You're on." I always beat Cody at video games. He thought with a grin. The both of them went into the living room and begin to play the_

_video game. Cody seemed to be doing extremly well for some odd reason. How could this be? Zack woundered. Cody smiles with victory as_

_he beats Zack at his favorite video game. _

_"But I always win." Zack thinks in disapointment as his brother defeats him. Cody threw the controller down and stood up holding his hand_

_out. "That will be twenty dollars." He told Zack._

_"Theres noway, you must have cheated somehow."_

_Still holding his hand out Cody said "Hand it over."_

_"I don't have twenty dollars, I thought for sure that I was going to beat you."_

_"I'm glad that I'm the smart one. I guess that you have to give me one of your shirts instead."_

_"No way."_

_"Alright then." Cody snaped his fingers. Two strong looking men came in. _

_"Who are they?_

_"My body guards, duh."_

_"You don't have body guards."_

_"I do now, I want the shirt that you are wearing."_

_"No, you can't have it."_

_"Boys tell my stubern twin to hand it over."_

_They cracked their nuckles and walked over to Zack._

_"No need to get hasty." Zack said._

_"Then hand it over." Cody demanded._

_"Why do you have to have the one that I'm wearing?"_

_"Because I like to be difficult."_

_"Forget it."_

_He closed his eyes tight as one of the body guards pushed him. He fell sideways._

Zack had fallen off his bed.

"What a horrible dream. Cody beating me at video games, get real."

Then Kirk walked into the room.

"Hey Zack I heard you scream and now I can't go back to sleep."

_Not my problem. _Zack thought.

"Yeah I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"A monster in my closet." Zack said sarcastily.

"Oh don't feel bad I have those dreams every other night."

"Right." Zack said giving him an odd look then added "I can't go back to sleep either." Changing the subject. " Do you want to tell ghost stories?"

"No I get scared."

Zack rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning."

"Oh."

"Want to hang out in my room? It's not as plain as this one."

"Sure."

They walked across the hall into Kirks room. Zack spotted a phone in the corner, he got an idea.

"Do you like to prank call people?"

"Yeah that sounds fun."

"I'm going to prank call London."

"I love that name."

Zack gave him a strange look, then begin to dial.

" ...Um yes I'll like a pepperoni pizza." Zack said in a Italin accent. Kirk laughed.

"How could this be the wrong number? You idiot, why didn't you tell me that you were a dumb rich girl from London?"

Then he hung up.Both of them bursed out laughing.

"Man how did you get that Italin accent?"

"Dude I am Italin."

Kirk looked confussed. "Oh."

Then the both of them went back to Prank calling.

Cody

Cody couldn't sleep that night either at the fact that he was worried about Zack. He knew something wasn't right he could feel it.

He sat up and folded his hands as he begin to pray.

"God, please help us find Zack tomorrow and make sure he is safe. I miss him, please don't keep my mom and I waiting, she misses him to

I don't care if we make it to Maryland, as long as we all get home safely. Please give me a sign that everything is going to be alright."

Cody opened his eyes and looked over to the dresser and saw that his book fell off the edge.

"Is that a yes or no?" Cody asked in confussen.

Cody rushed his mom out the door the next morning.

"Come on mom we need to buy a map so that we can pick up Zack." Cody said.

"Calm down I'm going as fast as I can."

She said picking up her suit case and walked out to the car with Cody.

After buying a map, this time for once Carey knew where she was going.

"Mom why didn't you think of this before?" Cody asked giving her a dumb look. She just gave him a look and focused back on the road.

Zack

The next day Zack walked into Kirks room to see what he was up to. He saw that Kirk's feet were sticking out from under the bed.

Zack lookedunder the bed and saw Kirk holding a flashlight.

"What in the world are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Playing tent." Kirk replied.

"Under your bed?"

"I don't know how to build a real tent."

"You can use blankets if you come out I'll show you."

Kirk crawled out from under the bed. He stared at Zack for a secound.

"Are you going to show me are just stand there?" Kirk asked.

"Okay Mr. Cranky." Zack grabed Kirks blanket from off the bed.

"Hey I just made my bed!"

"Not my problem caption Kirk." Zack said as he pulled the blanket up to the dresser and and shut it in then he brought the other side to the chair

and tied it around.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah Cody and I used to do this all the time." Zack told him. Then he tucked the blanket into the mattress and then placed a couple of pilliows

and a sleeping bag and put them under the blanket.

"Ta da." Zack said.

"It looks like crap." Kirk told him crossing his arms.

"Yeah your face does but I wasn't going to say anything." Zack said.

Kirks eyes begin to water.

"Just kidding." Zack said.

"Oh why didn't you say so?" Kirk said smiling.

Zack shrugged.

"Let's play tent." Kirk said going underneith. Zack rolled his eyes and followed.

Cody

"Acording to the map, we're only twenty minutes away." Cody said.

"Well yeah that's if you would hand it to me." Carey said. Cody handed her the map then put a cd in the player.

"Mom this time don't sing." he told her.

"Have it your way." She said but instead of singing she begin to bang her head to the beat.

"Mom!" Cody said sounding annoyed.

"Hey you said for me not to sing, but you didn't say that I couldn't dance."

Cody rolled his eyes at her. Carey begin to dance again.

"The things I put up with." he groaned.

Zack

"Do you see the bear lerking outside the tent?" Kirk asked asked.

"No." Zack said rudly.

"Wheres your imagination?"

"Far away, it's on vacation in Hona Lulu."

"Man Zack you're no fun."

"I can be but you don't have any video games, I would give anything to play the Nintendo Wii, right now I would settle for a Nintendo 64." Zack

said.

"We don't have to play tent anymore if you don't want to."

"Good." Zack said crawing out of the tent.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hide and seek and you're it." Zack said.

"No you're it." Kirk said running off.

"Dork." Zack said as he begin counting in the guest room.

Cody

"It looks like we're here Cody." Carey said as she pulled up in the driveway.

"You're right." Cody said.

The both of them got out and walked up to the door. Cody knocked hard. Donny ansewerd it.

"Zack's up stairs, come in." he said.

"Thanks for taking care of Zack for us." Carey said as her and Cody walked in.

"No problem, he's a cool kid, he's upstairs." Donny said to Cody.

"Sweet." Cody said running up stairs.

Zack

"Kirk ready are not here I come." Zack said walking out of the guestroomand down the hallway swinging open a closet door.

Nothing.

"He thinks he is so smart." Zack thought out loud as he walked into another guestroom.

Cody

Cody saw that the study door was open and walked in noticeing many books, he stoped to look at them.

"Zack stop looking at the books and find me already." Kirk demanded. Cody put down the booka nd walked over the study's closet. He opened it

to see a geeky looking guy inside. Kirk stood up.

"It took you long enough, oh no wounder, you changed your clothes." He said.

"No I'm not Zack." Cody said.

"Sure you're not." Kirk said sarcaticly.

"I'm Cody his twin."

"No you're not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Will you stop fighting with me already?" Cody said.

"Cody?" Zack said as he walked into the study. Cody turned around.

"Zack!" Cody said with excitment.

"Dude I missed you." Zack said giving cody a highfive.

"You really do have a twin and I thought that you were making that up." Kirk said.

"It took mom long enough to find this place." Zack complained.

"She kept getting lost." Cody said.

"What else is new?" Zack laughed.

"This place is hugh, man Kirk you're so lucky."Cody said.

"Uh it's okay." Kirk said.

Zack and Cody exchanged glances.

"There you are." The boys turned to see Carey standing in the door way. She went over to Zack and huged him.

"Never disapear like that again." She said. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." The twins said in unison. Then left the big house and headed home.

At The Tipton

Carey and the boys walked in the door. Mr. Moseby walked up to them shaking his head.

"No No No you're supossed to be gone for another week!"

"We had a change of plans" Carey said.

"Why?"

The twins smiled at him trying to look innocent.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" he asked.

"Uh sort of." Zack said.

Mr. Moseby stood there for a long secound and grimanced at them. Mr. Moseby was really disapointed that the boys were back.

That Night

The boys were in their bedroom playing video games. Carey walked in the room.

"I have great news." She said.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Mr. Moseby gave me three tickets for Six Flags, their good for a whole week, we leave tomorrow, so get packing." She said leaving.

"This is cool." Zack said.

"Yeah." Cody agreed.

"This is going to be better than the last vacation." Zack said.

"Zack promise me one thing."

"What little brother?"

"Don't end up missing again."

The End


End file.
